


This Might Sting a Little

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Disney, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Reader cleans Lucifer’s wounds and to her surprise, finds he does have a gentle side.





	This Might Sting a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 5/14/16.
> 
> Prompt inspired from here (http://stephizzle94.tumblr.com/post/144261434220/okay-so-you-know-how-chuck-snapped-his-fingers). I definitely based it off of Beauty and the Beast.

Chuck had basically left the room as soon as Lucifer had stumbled in with Sam. There had been a few strained moments, everyone in the room still. Chuck swallowed sharply, and his eyes darted around the room, landing on all of you quickly. “I’ll… I’ll be back,” he had stammered before he disappeared.  
  
A mixture of laughter and a scoff escaped Lucifer’s lips, before he grimaced in pain again. You looked over at him as did Sam. “Typical dad,” he grunted, pushing himself off the pillar to stumble over towards the table.  
  
Without thinking about it, you rushed over, grabbing onto his arm to help steady him.

“Take it easy,” you blurted. His eyes met yours and you faltered a little, embarrassed. You moved your eyes downward, giving a little shrug. “Come on, sit down. I’ll go grab some towels and pain medicine.”  
  
“Cause that will help!” Lucifer snapped, not budging. His hand was grasping tightly onto the chair, his knuckles white with the effort of keeping himself up. You were supporting the other half of his body weight, trying to give him a little push towards sitting in the chair.  
  
“It would if you would just sit your ass down and let me help you!” you retorted, irked by his resistance towards your offer. You should be used to his stubborn and combative behavior; he always had been tough to deal with ever since you and the boys had met him.  
  
There were a few moments of tense silence, you staring each other down. He finally sucked his teeth, looking annoyed to high heaven, before pushing off you, and throwing the chair back dramatically. He collapsed into the chair and threw his hand out. “Get to it then.”  


<> <> <>  
  
You returned to the table, after coaxing Sam, Dean, and Donatello to leave the room. A quieter environment you thought might make Lucifer more inclined to calm down and let you clean him up. You soaked a wash cloth in a large bowl filled with warm water that you had placed on the table. You had grabbed hydrogen peroxide and a bottle of Advil as well as Tylenol. You highly doubted that Lucifer would be able to overdose on a large quantity of either or even a high quantify of both.  
  
Pushing the bottles towards him, along with a glass of water, you stated, “Take as many as you want.”  
  
He peered at the bottles and then back up at you. He smirked as best he could and quipped, “Where’s the bottle of vodka to chase them with?”  
  
“Fresh out,” you responded curtly, pulling the wash cloth out of the water, squeezing it to remove the excess water.  
  
“Bummer,” Lucifer muttered, his tone laced with sarcasm. He reached out, grabbing one of the bottles, popping the cap off. He poured a handful of the pills into his hand before tossing them back and gulping down the water.  
  
His eyes locked with yours as you brought the warm cloth up to his face, resting it gently against his face.

“Does that hurt?” you asked and then scoffed slightly, noticing the twitch in his expression. “Stupid question, I know. Sorry.”  
  
“What do you know? The baby hunter has some sense after all,” he taunted. You shot him an annoyed look and he smirked. You resisted the urge to dig the cloth into one of his wounds to wipe the smug look off his face.  
  
Moving down his cheek, you brushed a deep wound and he suddenly winced. He jerked away from you roughly and snarled, “Will you be more gentle?”  
  
“Maybe if you stopped moving, especially your mouth, it wouldn’t hurt as much!”  
  
“If you, the wonder boys, and the dog hadn’t basically set me up to get captured by Amara, this wouldn’t have happened!”  
  
You huffed, pissed off he was blaming you for this, “Well, maybe if you had just agreed to do what we offered and not been an ass, we wouldn’t have been there as long as we were! And you wouldn’t have gotten caught.”  
  
Lucifer opened his mouth but faltered for a moment. A wave of elation crossed his face a few seconds later before he declared, “Well, you shouldn’t have meddled with trying to figure out the Hands of God in the first place! You all seem to screw up more things than you solve!”  
  
“Well, if you had been honest with us in the first place and not pretended to be Cas, this probably would have panned out a lot smoother than it has! You should be more honest! It would probably save you a lot of trouble!”  
  
Lucifer fell silent, staring at you. He clenched his jaw, before moving his eyes away from you. You relaxed a little bit, trying to calm your breathing down. He had a way of getting under your skin and quickly. But, you were not going to let that deter you from cleaning him up and making sure he was more comfortable.

You brushed a stray hair behind your ear and leaned forward again with the cloth. “Now hold still,” you ordered. “This might sting a little.”  
  
To your surprise, he let you touch his face again. He tensed up once more though and you prepared for him to lash out again. But, he didn’t. He merely clenched his fists, staying silent, and you gently continued, brushing away dirt and blood from his face. You made sure to be extra careful around the ones that looked deep.  
  
Lucifer studied your face quietly. You tried to ignore his piercing eyes as you moved the cloth up, dabbing more of the blood off his cheek. Removing the cloth, you dipped it back into the bowl, rinsing it off.  
  
He broke the silence. “Would you be doing this for me if precious Castiel wasn’t in here with me?” Lucifer questioned, his voice quiet.  
  
“Yes,” you responded gently. You reached up and patting his face again with the damp cloth. Slowly but surely, you were washing his face down, cleaning him up. Although, you could do almost nothing about his wounds except wash them with peroxide and put anti-bacterial cream on them. You needed Chuck to completely heal him. Where was he? you thought irritated. You couldn’t believe he would just leave.  
  
“Why?” Lucifer broke your train of thought. His voice was still quiet, sounding genuinely interested in your answer.  
  
You focused your eyes back on his again. “Honestly? Because as of right now, we are on the same side. And although you did try to kill us a couple of months ago, I am willing to look past that right now. Because you didn’t deserve this. At all. Her issue is with your dad, not you. It’s bullshit you had to stand in his spot and take a beating meant for him because he was too chickenshit and self-centered to show his face. No matter what shitty things you have done in the past to us, I’m not going to just let you suffer if I can help it.”  
  
You made eye contact with him again and noticed immediately that his expression had softened. You saw a twinge of tenderness in his eyes as he stared at you, breathing deeply. Suddenly, you felt exposed for some odd reason. You turned your gaze down, feeling heat creep up your neck. You lowered your arm, rinsing the cloth again, avoiding his eyes. You had cleaned up the excess blood on his face at this point, just leaving the treating of the wounds to be done.  
  
Picking up the tube of anti-bacterial medication, you placed a long strip on your finger. You raised your eyes again. He was still searching your face quizzically.  
  
Pressing your finger to his nose, you coated his cut with the cream before moving to work on the other wounds on his face.  
  
Suddenly, Lucifer reached out, grasping your wrist tightly. You stopped, looking up at him alarmed.  
  
Noticing your expression, he hesitated. He looked unsure of how to proceed. “Thank you,” he finally muttered. “For doing this.”  
  
You couldn’t help but feel shocked to hear the Devil utter the words ‘thank you’. To anyone. You let out the breath you were holding in, eyes still locked with his. He looked vulnerable; You were entranced by his piercing stare.  
  
Realizing you needed to respond, you nodded and told him softly, “You’re welcome.”  
  
The pair of you took each other in for a few more moments before he let your hand go and relaxed against the chair. He nodded slightly, inviting you to continue. You tried to push away the stirring in your stomach over this confusing exchange of emotions between you and Lucifer as you resumed placing the ointment on his injuries. The Devil thanking you, let alone trusting you, was a lot to take in. 


End file.
